Harry Potter and the Voldemort's child
by Fachifa
Summary: Un jour, Harry a sauvé un garçon, Saëron qui s'achève être le fils de Voldemort, Saëron tombe alors sous le charme de notre sauveur. On a un Tom papa poule, un Harry pas si gentil, si humain que ça et le côté lumière pas si lumineux...Slash Hp/Saëron
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclamer:** Les personnage de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi malheureusement ^^ mais Saëron est à moi, alors SVP pas touche ..

**-Résumé: **Un jour, Harry a sauvé un garçon, Saëron qui s'achève être le fils de Voldemort, Saëron tombe alors sous le charme de notre sauveur. On a ici un Tom papa poule, un Harry pas si gentil et si humain que ça, le côté lumière pas si lumineux et un Drago pas si froid que ça...Slash Hp/Saëron/Dm?....

**-Note:** L'histoire se passe pendants les vacances(en aout) entre la 5eme et 6eme année de Harry, Sérius n'est pas mort mais pas beaucoup de monde le sait, donc Harry en fait parti

**-Couple:** Harry/ ? heuheu mystère...peut-être même un threesome, on verra

**-Raiting:** M à venir..

**-Avertissement:** ceci est un yaoi ou slash donc homophobes s'abstiennent...

* * *

Alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement sur son lit, une brusque panique l'envahit, celle-ci ne semblait pas être la sienne, c'était une sorte d'appel au secours. Il sortit du 4, Privet Drive rapidement pour transplaner, faisant confiance à son instinct pour le guider. Il déboucha dans une sombre forêt qu'il reconnut aussitôt, c'était celle où il se rendait souvent pour se promener ou pour rendre visite à ses amis, elle se situait environ 50m derrière la maison des Dursley, près du parc.

Un cri étouffé le sortit de ses pensées, il se mit à courir sitôt l'esprit retrouvé,pour se trouver cloué sur place devant un spectacle écœurant : devant lui un groupe de 7 ou 8 adolescents étaient en train de frapper, insulter, et tourner autour d'un frêle garçon en boxeur, qui essayait de se couvrir avec ses mains, ses vêtements ressemblant fortement à une robe de sorcière et un pantalon, étaient éparpillés par terre; le garçon lui-même ne paraissait pas en meilleur état que ses habits, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient fendues, un filet de sang en sortit, son œil droit était enflé et abordait un joli bleu, son corps était couvert de blessures et de griffures, et ses jambes tremblantes le tenaient à peine debout.

Comprenant la situation, Harry, car c'était bien lui, murmura quelque chose en fixant le groupe; soudain un grondement se fit entendre de la profondeur des arbres, les jeunes se tuent et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le bruit. Devant eux se tenait fièrement un lion, profitant de leur hébétude, Harry leur lança un stupéfix sans baguette et un autre sort pour les enchainer avec une corde. Pendant la prestation de notre survivant, la victime était tombé dans les pommes, à cause de son épuisement. Tout en s'approchant du jeune homme, il invoqua une couverture puis le recouvrit avec, il le porta et se dirigea vers le lion.

-Merci à toi,mon ami.

Le lion en face de lui s'inclina et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_«Dans quoi me suis-je suis encore fourré ?Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire de toi ? Car il va de soi que tu es un sorcier, un très puissant même. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus fourrer mon nez partout. Rami ne va pas être content. Pffff, quelle vie de merde !!» _

Harry jeta un sort de lévitation sur les agresseurs et rebroussa chemin dans la direction opposée de celle du lion . Il décida de le ramener chez lui quand il se réveillera. Peu après il arriva à destination, une large rivière remplie d'eau transparente, il déposa alors son fardeau sur un rocher, puis déchira un morceau de la couverture, il la trempa dans l'eau et nettoya les plaies du blessé le plus doucement possible.

Saëron se sentit mal, il avait mal partout, jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait jamais aussi mal, car son père s'assurait toujours de le protéger, il se sentit alors coupable d'avoir désobéi et de s'être enfui de son manoir, son père devait être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était.

Il essaya de se rappeler la cause de sa douleur puis les récents événements se firent plus nets dans son esprit. Une peur sans nom l'envahit, il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière trop vive, il tenta une deuxième tentative avec plus de succès que la fois précédente.

La première chose qu'il vit étaient une paire d'yeux verts qui le fixaient, attendant sa réaction, réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. Il se redressa brusquement, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas grand chose sur la peau, faisant sursauter en même temps le propriétaire des yeux verts, mais ses jambes encore trop faibles, flanchèrent dangereusement, il ne put éviter sa chute qu'à l'excellent réflexe de son agresseur, qui l'attrapa à une dizaine de centimètre avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Saëron se débattit contre son agresseur, mais il se rendit à l'évidence, il ne pouvait rien contre cet homme, il était bien plus grand et plus musclé, et si jamais il voulait recommencer ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Les lames d'impuissance envahirent ses yeux.

_«Eh voilà qu'on me prend pour un violeur maintenant»_

-Calme-toi ! Voyons ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, dit Harry d'une voix douce, essayant de calmer le blessé.

-C'est ça, espèce de sale moldu! Alors peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve presque entièrement nu devant toi?

Il essayait de contrôler ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Sa magie tournoyait furieusement autour de lui. Il se sentait sale, oui sale. Ce moldu l'avait touché, son père avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû quitter le manoir, les moldus étaient tous des brutes.

Il se promit de se venger, ils allaient payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais il y avait quand même une chose qui clochait, ne s'était-il pas fait agresser par plusieurs moldus ? Comment cela se faisait il qu'il ne restât que cet homme?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'insulter, je t'ai quand même sauvé des ces brutes. Et puis pour ton information je ne suis pas un moldu, je suis un sorcier, tout comme toi.

-C'est vrai ? Alors est-ce je...est-ce qu'ils...

Comprenant le garçon, Harry secoua négativement la tête. Le jeune homme le fixa quelques instants comme pour jauger s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Puis,contre tout attente, il serra Harry dans ses bras, pleura de soulagement et lui souffla un petit merci dans les oreilles.

Après avoir lu de la sincérité dans les yeux de son maintenant sauveur, Saëron fut tellement soulagé qu'il sauta sans réfléchir dans ses bras. Il pleura et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, faisant ainsi complètement confiance à Harry. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que l'homme aux yeux verts ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal.

Harry de son côté était très confus face à l'attitude du jeune homme, il y a un moment encore, il voulait le frapper , et maintenant le voilà qui dormait dans ses bras. Soupirant de lassitude, il allongea le jeune homme à sa place initiale, il voulut se relever mais s'aperçut que le jeune s'était accroché à lui comme un gilet de sauvetage. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, il installa la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses et le recouvrit de la couverture.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la beauté du jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, il avait les long cheveux noirs bouclés arrivant jusqu'au milieu de son dos encadrant son beau visage aux traits fins, sa peau pâle contrastaient parfaitement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux, lesquels après quelques soins devraient retrouver leur état naturel.

_«J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais la question c'est où et quand exactement ? Pffff il me donne mal à la tête ce gamin.»_

Perdu dans ses pensées le sauveur ne vit pas de suite le réveil de son protégé. Celui-ci était en train de mater son sauveur, cheveux noirs indomptables, peau lisse, teint bronzé et légèrement musclé, le mec était inévitablement canon. Harry remarqua finalement que le garçon était réveillé.

-Ce que tu vois te plait-il ?

La voix grave tira Saëron de sa contemplation, pris sur le fait, il piqua un fard monumental qui provoqua un léger sourire chez Harry. Saëron, gêné, tenta de s'asseoir mais tomba, voyant cela, Harry le fit s'asseoir, dos contre son torse.

-Bon maintenant que tu es en état de parler, peux tu me dire ce que fait un sorcier dans un quartier moldu , et ce, sans sa baguette ?

-C'est mon père qui a ma baguette, c'est pour que je ne sorte pas, il dit que c'est dangereux pour moi, mais…

Les yeux de Saëron se firent fuyants, et il s'empourpra légèrement avant de continuer.

-Aujourd'hui il devait partir pour une réunion en France, alors je me suis échappé. Son regard s'assombrit et sa voix fut enrouée. J'ai transplané en pensant à un endroit amusant, et je suis arrivé dans une ruelle calme. J'avançais sans me poser de question, cherchant quelque chose d'amusant quand je suis tombé sur la bande, ils ont au début essayé de me parler mais un mauvais pressentiment m'empêchait de répondre, et je me suis mis à courir. Arrivé dans la forêt je pensais que je les avais enfin semés quand ils ont surgi de nulle part et m'ont encerclé pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Ensuite ils m'ont frappé, d'autres ont arraché mes vêtements, puis c'est le noir total...

Il ne savait pas comment, mais quand il avait fini, il tremblait dans les bras forts de son sauveur.

Harry raconta lui aussi sa version, en omettant bien sur le fait qu'il l'avait entendu appeler et aidé par son ami, le lion.

À la fin de l'histoire, le silence vint remplacer le récit de la mésaventure de Saëron, qui pleurait, il se dit que si l'autre brun ne l'avait pas sauvé, il serait peut-être...

Harry changea de sujet pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu ne vas pas à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? Sinon je t'aurais reconnu.

-Non, non j'ai des précepteurs qui m'enseignent directement au manoir.

-Oh

Silence

-Merci beaucoup ! Si tu n'était pas venu je serai sûrement...

-Cela ne sert à rien de repenser à ça,tu sais.

-Tu as raison !

Il inspira profondément puis tendit la main à Harry et se présenta.

-En fait moi, c'est Saëron, Saëron Tom Riddle, 15 ans ! Enchanté.

* * *

C'est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents.

J'attends avec impatient votre opinion. je voudrais aussi savoir si écrire la suite en vaut la peine, et si ça ne sert à rien, dites le moi, j'arrêterai...^^ voilà


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclamer:** Les personnage de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi malheureusement ^^ mais Saëron et Rami sont est à moi, alors pas touche XP ..

**-Résumé: **Un jour, Harry a sauvé un garçon, Saëron qui s'achève être le fils de Voldemort, Saëron tombe alors sous le charme de notre sauveur. On a ici un Tom papa poule, un Harry pas si gentil et si humain que ça, le côté lumière pas si lumineux et un Drago pas si froid que ça...Slash Hp/Saëron/Dm?....

**-Note:** L'histoire se passe pendants les vacances(en aout) entre la 5eme et 6eme année de Harry, il venait d'avoir 16 ans, Sérius n'est pas mort mais pas beaucoup de monde le sait, il reviendrait par la suite.

**-Couple:** Harry/ ? heuheu mystère...peut-être même un threesome, on verra

**-Raiting:** M à venir..

**-Avertissement:** ceci est un yaoi ou slash donc homophobes s'abstiennent...

* * *

_-Saëron Tom Riddle, 15 ans ! Enchanté._

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Harry, il sut à l'instant, où il avait déjà vu Saëron exactement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle, celui qu'il avait vu dans le journal que Ginny avait trouvé.

-Es-tu parent avec Tom ? Tom Riddle ?

Le sourire de Saëron disparut aussitôt.

-Oui...c'est...c'est mon père...

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'ouvrir grande la bouche, il savait avant de poser la question que cet homme avait un lien de parenté avec Tom, mais pas son fils...

_«Oh putain ! je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir ce matin... et ce type est fils de Tom, Voldemort à un fils, oh lala quelle galère!!! Face de serpent va me massacrer, vu l'état de son fils, son fils ?? attends une minute, si Saëron est le fils de Voldemort alors...alors...»_

Dès qu'il voyait le visage stupéfiant de son ex-presque-ami, Saëron baissa la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa déception, il avait tant espéré de devenir son ami, tant souhaité que son sauveur ne serait pas comme les autres, que l'espoir se transforma en une tristesse sans nom, c'était toujours pareil, dès qu'ils savaient qui était son père, ils se mettaient à trembler de peur, ils s'éloignaient ou pire lui léchaient les bottes. Mais personne n'avait cherché à le connaître lui, personne n'avait cherché à le comprendre, on l'aimait ou le détestait à cause de son père. Avec ce brun, la déception était multiplié par 1000, il avait envie de pleurer maintenant, foutu canon au yeux verts, c'était à cause de lui.

Il sentit soudain une main tremblante dans la sienne, sûrement de peur, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas cette amitié forcée, il voulait une amitié sincère ou rien. Il allait retirer sa main quand un rire cristallin retentit, et il releva tellement vite la tête que sa colonne vertébrale craqua, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait complètement car il était occupé à regarder un spectacle enchanté, devant lui son sauveur riait à gorge déployée, il semblait si heureux, les traits du visage détendus, il avait l'air d'un ange et ses yeux, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient tellement fort, les oiseaux au loin semblaient chanter pour répondre à son éclat de rire, c'était si merveilleux...il fut tiré de son rêve par la voix encore haletante de celui-ci.

-C'est...tellement....drôle...

-Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant?

Après s'être calmé légèrement, Harry répondit

-Bah d'imaginer que Voldemort, le mage noir de tout le temps qui confisque la baguette de son fils...Pufufufu...ou pire de te gronder pour que tu aies te coucher ...Puhahaha

Cette réplique réussit à tirer un sourire de Saëron, c'était vrai que son père était réputé être cruel et sans pitié mais pour Saëron, c'était le meilleur père du monde.

Mais par contre il tiqua aux noms par lesquels son sauveur avait appelé son père, il était rare que quelqu'un l'appelasse Voldemort, il était aussi rare qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom, Tom, mais il était encore plus rare quand on l'appelait par les deux noms, c'était même le premier qu'il croisait.

Il avait même pas le temps de lui poser la question que celui-ci se leva. Cette fois-ci son visage était sérieux, plus aucune trace d'amusement.

-Mais ton père a raison, étant donné ton statut tu ne devrais pas te permettre de te promener seul dans un monde où tu ne connais rien. Imagine si les ennemis de ton père t'attrapent que t'arrivera-il ? Face au silence de Saëron, il continua. Il a plein d'ennemis tu sais, même à ses soi-disant alliés il ne peut pas faire leur confiance. Bon ! allez, je te ramène au manoir.

Accompagnant ses gestes avec ses paroles, il souleva le fils de Tom comme une mariée. Les rougissement de Saëron ne tardèrent pas à chauffer ses joues.

-Je peux marcher tout seul, vous savez ?! Et puis connaissez vous au moins le lieu où j'habite ?

-Bien sur que non, tu ne peux pas marcher, ramper peut-être mais pas marcher. Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, c'est oui, je sais où est le manoir. Oh et en passant je suis Harry, Harry Potter et tutoie moi je t'en prie, t'as le même âge que moi.

-Tu veux dire, Harry Potter comme...comme le Survivant ?

-Lui-même ! Répondit Harry avec une lueur amusée en voyant l'air horrifié de l'héritier de Voldemort.

-Que vas tu faire de moi ?

-Bah te ramener chez toi ! Évident non ?! Oh ! Et j'apprécie que tu garde le secret pour toi.

Il transplana avec son fardeau, direction manoir Salazar...

_«Maintenant il faut que je l'utilise, sinon je ne pourrais pas retrouver le manoir, et Saëron est bien bien trop affaibli pour m'aider à faire quoi que ce soit....pufff il va vraiment me tuer, Rami. Quelle galère. Oh ! Et puis j'emmerde Rami, ce petit est bien trop important pour le laisser comme ça et en plus je l'aime bien.»_

_

* * *

_

Voldemort n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son esprit dérivait toujours vers son fils, c'était devenu une habitude de s'inquiéter dés qu'il s'éloignait de lui, mais cette fois-ci, un mauvais pressentiment persistait à rester le hanter et il savait que son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'un mangemort se présenta précipitamment et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Mon seigneur, c'est urgent, le prince a disparu...

-Je veux tous les mangemorts au manoir le plus rapidement possible !

-Bien Maitre...

Tom transplanna sans laisser le temps à son serviteur de finir sa phrase, arrivé à son manoir, il posa sa main le mur derrière son trône et laissa sa magie se répandre à travers le château pour essayer de trouver la trace de la magie de son fils, mais il semblerait que aucune empreinte n'avait été laissées, ce qui l'amena à conclure que soit son fils se faisait kidnapper, soit il avait quitté le manoir depuis plus de deux heures. Or la première conclusion ne l'assurait guère, ces ennemies étaient nombreux, il aurait pu lui arrivé n'importe quoi, jusqu'à présent son enfant était son seul point faible après la mort de sa mère.

Même si la deuxième conclusion était peu probable et moins pire que la première, cela l'angoissait quand même, si Saëron était sorti pour s'amuser il aurait dû rentrer à cette heure-ci et puis son fils ne connaissait rien sur le monde, il avait laissé dans sa cage dorée et gardé son existence secrète pour éviter justement ce genre de chose. Et le fait que c'était lui qui avait la baguette de son fils était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_« Je suis vraiment un idiot, si il t'arrive quoique soit fils, je ne me pardonnerais jamais et celui qui osait te faire du mal payerait en centuple, bon ! ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, il faut retrouver Saëron.»_

En se retournant, un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que tous les mangemorts étaient tous réunis.

-Lucius ! Tu te charges de diviser les groupes, je veux que la recherche de Saëron se fasse dans une grande discrétion et dans tout l'Angleterre, côté sorcier comme moduls. Et toi Bella je veux tu enfermes ces incapables qui devaient surveiller mon fils.

-Bien maitre, répondirent les deux concernés.

-Severus !

Un mangemort s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Est-ce l'œuvre de Dumbledore ?

-Si je puis me permette Maître, je dirai que ceci n'est pas la faute de la lumière, Dumbledore est bien trop occupé à trouver un moyen pour garder Potter sous contrôle après la mort de Black. En plus Dumbledore ne sait pas que votre fils est vivant, il croit qu'il est mort pendants _cet_ accident.

-Bien ! Laisse moi seul ! Va rejoindre les autres.

Il était très en colère, oui très en colère contre lui-même et aussi contre son fils, qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour quitter ainsi le manoir, il allait en entendre parler quand il rentrerait.

Il en avait marre d'attendre des nouvelles de ses mangemorts, il faillait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper avant de commettre l'irréparable, avant de tuer tous les êtres vivants sur terre pour retrouver son enfant. Ils allaient souffrir, ces bons à riens qui n'étaient pas capables de garder un gamin. Comment va son fils, son bébé, son trésor ? Un «plop'» le sortit alors de ses sombres pensées.

«Comment ça un plop', qu'est ce qu'il me veulent encore, ces elfes de maisons ?»

En relevant la tête, au lieu de voir la petite créature à la peau verte grise et aux oreilles pointues, il aperçut un être qui avait aussi les oreilles pointues bien qu'elles étaient proportionnées mais il était loin d'être laid comme ces elfe de maison. C'est un grand jeune homme, enveloppé d'une cape noire, qui se tint devant lui, les yeux verts le fixaient avec une d'amusement.

Dire que Voldemort était surpris était une Euphémisme, pour lui c'était impossible d'entrer dans le château, il était protégé de plusieurs sortilèges, lui-même étant le gardien du secret. Sa surprise laissa vite place à la curiosité, l'aura de l'inconnu était puissante, belle et très charismatique mais pas maléfique, le nouveau venu était tout simplement magnifique à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, ce genre de personnes qu'on ne croisai que très rarement. Il n'en connaissait que deux, des personnes ayant la même aura, Potter et son propre fils, sans se vanter. Après son observation, le seigneur des ténèbres sut que cet invité n'était pas un simple humain, c'était un elfe, de haut hiérarchie même au vue de trois anneaux en or sur son oreille gauche. Un mouvement sous la cape de l'elfe enclencha son réflexe, et sa baguette se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

-Si je serai toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Tom...

La voix envoutante et grave continua

-...tu peux sortir maintenant.

La voix, bien que semblable à celle de son sauveur, avait quelque chose de plus, elle semblait plus douce, plus captivante et aussi plus mélodieuse. Saëron se dégagea de la cape de son nouvel ami. Mais au lieu de trouver celui-ci, ce fut un homme d'une beauté parfaite qu'il vit. L'homme était grand, fin mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa virilité, il avait des cheveux longs et noirs, légèrement ébouriffés et les même yeux verts qu'Harry, en plus lumineux, brillants de sagesse. La grâce, la douceur et la tendresse se dégageaient de cet être si harmonieux.

-Oh ! Saëron ! Fils, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, dit Tom en le prenant dans ses bras, retenant des larmes de soulagement, chose que le jeune prince de ne s'en privât pas, son père lui avait tellement manqué. Tom éloigna son fils mieux pour l'observer, il pâlit brusquement, son soulagement le quitta pour ne laisser place qu'à l'horreur et la rage. Sans réfléchir, Tom jeta un « Avada Kedavra » sur l'inconnu.

**écrit par Fachifa et corrigé par Otakunobaka**

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Elle est un peu longue à venir, je suis désolée mais j'avais le temps pour la publier. Et merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait autant que le premier.

Cette fois ci j'ai fait corrigé mon chapitre par une amie, j'espère il y en aura moins que le premier.

Sinon j'ai besoin de votre avis pour la suite:

Est ce que vous voulez que Ron et Hermione soient gentils ou vous préferez qu'ils deviennent méchants ?

Je suis ouverte à toute critique.............


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclamer:** Les personnage de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi malheureusement ^^ mais Saëron et Rami sont est à moi, alors pas touche XP ..

**-Résumé: **Un jour, Harry a sauvé un garçon, Saëron qui s'achève être le fils de Voldemort, Saëron tombe alors sous le charme de notre sauveur. On a ici un Tom papa poule, un Harry pas si gentil et si humain que ça, le côté lumière pas si lumineux et un Drago pas si froid que ça...Slash Hp/Saëron/Dm?....

**-Note:** L'histoire se passe pendants les vacances(en aout) entre la 5eme et 6eme année de Harry, il venait d'avoir 16 ans, Sérius n'est pas mort mais pas beaucoup de monde le sait, il reviendrait par la suite.

**-Couple:** Harry/ ? heuheu mystère...peut-être même un threesome, on verra

**-Raiting:** M à venir..

**-Avertissement:** ceci est un yaoi ou slash donc homophobes s'abstiennent...

* * *

_« Avada kedavra »_  
Voldemort fixa le rayon vert sorti de sa baguette avec une lueur vengeresse et rageuse dans les yeux, car on ne touchait pas à son fils sans en payer le prix. Puis tout se passa avec une vitesse vertigineuse. Un mouvement à sa gauche l'interpella, et il vit que son fils venait de se mettre entre le sort et l'inconnu. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour éviter le drame, mais le choc le priva de tout mouvement et,au fond de lui il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il ferma les yeux en voyant le sort se diriger vers son fils, comme pour prier une divinité de lui sauver la vie,mais le silence intenable le força à rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce spectacle désolant qui lui déchira le cœur, pour la seconde fois : le corps sans vie d'un être cher, le corps de son fils tombait dans les bras de l'elfe.  
-Mon bébé, mon bébé...Ariana, notre bébé...il continua de répéter sans cesser, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Son corps refusait encore de bouger, mais sa conscient elle ne restait pas inactif, une autre tragédie, un autre cauchemar, un souvenir de longue date mais non moins marquant, se superposa dans son esprit tourmenté.

**Fashback :**

_1981, dans un des salon à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux manoirs de Salazar Serpentard sur une île au nord de l'Écosse :_

_C'était pendant un jour ensoleillé,pourtant un de ses jours le plus sombre, que se déroula le malheur de Voldemort. Il tenta vainement de cacher sa femme derrière son dos face à l'homme qui abordait une expression cruelle avec un sourire victorieux, ce qui agaçait fortement Tom qui essayait de garder l'air neutre. Il se pencha vers sa femme sans quitter du regard son ennemi :_

_-Vas rejoindre Saëron chérie, laisse moi m'occuper de ça.»_

_Celle-ci regardait anxieusement l'homme de sa vie puis se tourna vers l'homme, qui n'était nul autre que son frère aîné. Elle tenta de le supplier de les laisser vivre leur vie :_

_-On est heureux ici, grand frère, va-t-en ! Arrête de nous hanter, n'est ce pas mon bonheur que tu veux ? Parce ce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, je l'aime,grand frère, je l'aime tellement, que je pourrai mourir pour lui!_

_Le grand frère en question la scrutait attentivement; les cheveux bleus électrique, les yeux bleus saphir, la bouche pâle, la silhouette fine et élancée mais avec de généreuses formes là où il fallait; la jeune fille avait déjà fait tourner plusieurs têtes, la preuve que même le seigneur des ténèbres y avait succombé. Mais ce qu'il l'intéressait le plus,c'étaient ces oreilles pointues,car oui, il était tombé amoureux de sa propre sœur, des ses si belles oreilles pointues. Son expression changea quand il pensa qu'elle lui préférait ce monstre, et il aborda un air faussement triste, comme si ce qu'elle demandait était hors de portée, qu'il l'aurait de gré ou de force . _

_-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, pourquoi lui et pas moi? Lui,tout ce qu'il veut est de se venger de moi, il reste avec toi parce qu'il sait que j'en souffre. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a jeté un sort pour te faire perdre la tête. Viens avec moi, Ariana, je te guérirai, viens avec moi et je laisserai la vie sauve à ce monstre._

_Le dernier mot ne fut pas très bien accueilli par la jeune qui lui jeta un regard noir._

_-Il n'est pas un monstre, je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon mari, mon compagnon, mon amour, mon âme-sœur, appelle le comme tu veux. Mais il est loin d'être un monstre, tu m'entends ??? Tu es bien plus cruel que lui, alors s'il faut appeler quelqu'un monstre ici, ce serait bien toi. Tu m'aimes alors que tu es mon frère, alors qu'on a grandi ensemble, toi, qui ne t'occupait jamais de moi, tu oses dire m'aimer, non mais le monde est-il en train de tourner à l'envers ? Tu es persuadé de m'aimer, mais tous ce que tu veux est de gagner conter Tom, tu me veux parce que tu te dis qu'avoir une elfe de ton coté t'aidera tôt ou tard dans ta quête de pouvoir, tu me voir comme une arme, même pas comme une sœur._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait sa voix montait en crescendo pour finalement hurler à pleins poumons, en corrélation avec les yeux de l'homme qui lançaient de plus en plus d'éclairs. _

_-Tu sais bien que toi et moi on n'avait pas le même sang, on t'a trouvée alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, tu as toujours été différente de nous; après avoir causer l'emprisonnement notre père, tu as tué notre mère et cette fois ci n'y échappe pas, tu as osé aimer un monstre, un mage noir. _

_Tom prit la main de sa femme pour la calmer, l'empêchent en même temps si jamais elle voulait tenter quelques choses inconsidérée et essaya une deuxième fois de la faire sortir de la pièce. _

_-Ma chérie, laisse moi régler ça avec lui, va voir Saëron, il doit être mort de faim à l'heure qu'il est._

_La jeune elfe se contenta de jeter un dernier regard dégouté à son frère avant d'acquiescer et quitter la salle rageusement. Tom dévisagea son beau frère avec amertume. _

_-Quand vas-tu enfin nous laisser vivre en paix ? Hein ? Franchement après avoir organisé la mort de ma mère, tué mon père et me faire porter le nom de Voldemort, tu te sens encore obligé de détruire ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire, ma famille ? Mais pas cette fois-ci, pas cette fois-ci alors que ma famille venait de grandir, pas maintenant alors mon fils a à peine un an. Je ne le laisserai pas devenir un orphelin, comme moi, comme ce que tu as fait de ma vie._

_Le regard déterminé, Tom pointa sa baguette vers l'autre homme qui en fit de même, les sortilèges plurent, les uns plus puissants que les autres, noirs comme blancs, mais bizarrement on en voyait plus des noirs du côté de l'homme, qui devait pourtant représenter le ''bien''. La bataille dura plus d'une demi-heure quand malheureusement une malédiction toucha la jambe droite du jeune père, le fit tomber dans un bruit sourd. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étira en un sourire sadique,et, profitant de la faiblesse du ''Seigneur Noir'',il lança un «Endoloris» puis enchaina d'autres bonheurs tels les sorts d'écartement, de découpe.... Le pater familias essaya de lutter contre la douleur au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit insoutenable, il cria alors, cria à en perdre la voix. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, il s'en voulait d'être incapable de protéger sa famille, il pria alors pour que sa femme parte, qu'elle quittât le manoir au plus vite avant que le fou n'en aie fini avec lui. Une éternité plus tard, alors qu'une poignée de minutes venait de passer,les sorts cessèrent, apparemment le manipulateur s'était lassé de ce jeu car il passa à autre chose, une torture mille fois plus douloureuse que l'autre, elle n'était nulle autre que la torture psychique, et l'homme connaissait fort bien les points faibles de Tom, même s'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il introduit l'image de la belle elfe en train de faire l'amour avec lui:_

_-Plus fort, plus fort...._

_Tom tenta désespérément de chasser l'image du fou léchant le sein droit de sa femme. _

_-Dis moi ...que tu m'aimes....ma belle...elfe.....dis moi….ce qu'est Tom...pour toi..._

_-Oh oui, je t'aime...plus que tout....et l'autre....monstre...je le déteste...c'est toi...et toi...seul que j'aime...._

_Tom tenta de se boucher les oreilles, en vain, son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il avait mal, il savait que c'était une illusion, que c'était faux mais une part de lui voulait vérifier auprès de sa femme, il voulait s'assurer de ses propre yeux mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé car une autre image se succéda à la première, après que le fou ait bruyamment jouit à l'intérieur de sa femme,Il lui montra un jeune garçon ressemblant à son propre fils, âgé de trois ou quatre ans devant une tombe, sa propre tombe avec le fou._

_-Qui est-ce,papa ?_

_-Fils, ici repose ton vrai père, Voldemort._

_-Le mage noir ?_

_-Oui, Saëron._

_-Alors il n'est pas mon père. C'est toi mon père, toi, pas ce monstre._

_L'enfant cracha sur la tombe, leva les bras pour se faire porter. L'image se dissipa pour revenir dans la réalité. Tom avait envie de hurler de frustration, il voulait une confirmation, une affirmation que tous ceci n'était qu'illusion. Le fou lorgna avec pitié la loque qu'était devenue Tom._

_-Quand je te tuerai,je récupérerai ta famille, j'apprendrai à ton fils à te haïr, je te prendrai tout..._

_L'homme éclata d'un rire glacial et il décida d'achever le travail. _

_-Avada Kedavra._

_Mais le sort n'atteindra jamais le cible, car l'elfe sortant de nulle part s'interposa entre son époux et le sort. Tom qui s'était attendu à mourir avait fermé les yeux, et ce fut pour cela qu'il ne vit pas le corps de sa femme avant de l'avoir entendue tomber au sol. Contrairement aux humains,qui mourraient de suite après avoir été touchés par le sort, les elfes disposaient de quelques minutes d'agonie avant de mourir. Le jeune père se précipita pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras._

_-Veilles sur notre fils, Tom je t'en supplie..notre fils..dans la chambre..._

_Ces mots sortirent le fou de sa transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé après avoir vu le sortilège frapper sa sœur. Il se dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout ça c'était la faute de ce maudit mage noir. Les dents serrées, il fallait au moins qu'il récupère le fils de sa sœur, il n'avait plus la mère mais au moins il pourrai se contenter du fils. C'était sur des bonnes décisions, selon lui, qu'il laissa Tom avec sa presque défunte femme avant de se diriger vers la chambre du bébé. Après le départ du fou, Ariana articula difficilement, sa fin était proche._

_-Va-t en Tom, Saëron..... est en sécurité..... dans le manoir...... Malfoy, rejoins le et........... promets..moi..de le ...protéger.....Tom..._

_Tom hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot à cause de ses sanglots. _

_-...je t'aime...Tom....n'oublie pas...._

_Et ce fut les dernières paroles de la seule épouse de Voldemort, Ariana Flora Riddle._

_-Moi aussi...je t'aime...ma puce...je t'aime et........je t'aimerai pour toujours .._

_Après cela, Tom avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour transplanner avec le corps de sa défunte femme au manoir de son ami._

**: Fin de Flashback**

Assis dos contre le mur, Voldemort pleurait la mort de sa dernière famille, son fils, tué par lui-même, comme sa femme. Ils étaient tous mort à cause de lui.

-Pardonne moi...Ariana j'ai fait du mal à notre bébé....je n'ai pas tenu pas ma promesse...

Il se redressa quand il sentit une mains tiède posée sur sa tête, l'elfe le dévisagea comme s'il avait un fou devant lui. Il s'éclaircit la voix et parla:

-Ton fils est dans sa chambre, il se repose en ce moment...

**Ecrit par : Fachifa & corrigé par : OtakuNoBaka**

* * *

Bon voilà la suite.

Avant de me faire taper dessus, je tiens à m'excuser de vous faire attendre l'excuse : j'étais trop occupé, aussi creuvée = pas de temps d'écrire, vraiment dsl. dorénavant j'essayerai de publier plus régulièrement, tous les semaine ou tout les 15 jours.

En ce qu'il concerne ce chapitre, je suis sûre que certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices le trouvent bizarre voir même incompréhensible, mais il faut bien que je mets en place le passé de Voldemort (donc de Saëron).

Pour la 'mort' de Saë, ne vous inquiètez pas....je n'en dis pas plus...vous saurez tous dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Sinon j'espere que vous reconnaissez la mère et son meurtrier !!

Merci pour votre encouragement et conseil, ils me donnent la force de continuer d'écrire ^^ certains de vos critique sont vrament interresant, je les tiendrai en compte...

Je suis toujours ouverte à toutes critiques constructives et polies, je vous répondrai si le temps me permet, ce qu'il n'est pas le cas en ce moment...

A la prochaine, je vais dodo - -'


End file.
